A week Of Misions
by Blonde-demon Calendar
Summary: A week of missions full of action, adventure and COMEDY! READ AND REVIEW! This is my first, so please!
1. Chapter 1

**A stupid thief**

One morning Tsunade receive a letter from the country of sand.

They want to find their missing treasure.

Tsunade ordered to Shizune to call Sakura, Neji and Naruto for that mission.

Shizune call Sakura first. Shizune told Sakura to say it to Neji and Naruto too.

Sakura go to Neji's Room, and wake up him.

"Neji we have an important mission, now" Sakura said in a hurry.

"...Where? Neji asked in a wondering manner.

"In sand country" Sakura answered the question very relax.

Then Neji ask again.

"Who else will come to us?" Neji is saying it with moaning."

"Just shut up and wake up!" Sakura said in annoying voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So next they go to Naruto's room.

Sakura and Neji caught Naruto with a saliva in his outer mouth.

Sakura got irritated with Naruto.

Sakura shouted with a punch.

"You're so yucky!!!"

So Naruto awaken to Sakura's loud voice and being hurt to the punch.

Neji is just at the side, watching at Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura explained their mission and so Naruto was so excited to that mission so Naruto prepare the necessary things in a hurry mood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly 8:30 they go with the permission of Tsunade.

In the middle of their walking Naruto said.

"I was hungry, I want to eat ramen."

"We're almost there just wait!" Sakura punching his head while saying it.

After punching Naruto's head.

Naruto got a big, round lump.

Naruto sit down while saying.

"But I'm not eating my breakfast and I forget to have a snack in my bag." Naruto said it with starting to cry voice.

Then Sakura and Neji look at each other and run.

"Don't leave me!" Naruto is crying now.

Then Naruto walk in three steps, then Naruto made a fast run.

Naruto is so fast, so he leveled Neji and Sakura.

Sakura and Neji look again in each other then stop!

Naruto didn't have a fast break.

Naruto was looking at Sakura and Neji, so Naruto step with a near breaking branch, so Naruto fall.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto is so nervous to get two lumps now.

But Naruto did not control it, suddenly he got two lumps now...

Sakura and Neji go to Naruto.

"Why are you two spinning?" Naruto is moaning like he drink 5 bottles of beer.

So they relax a little bit while waiting to Naruto to awaken.

When Naruto wake up his stomach is crying.

Naruto look around where could he find a food.

Sakura look at Naruto and give her lunch box.

"Her eat this! You thank me I'm a girl scout when I was a kid." Sakura saying it without facing Naruto.

While Neji is at the side, practicing his Byakugan.

Naruto got a blush on his cheeks and a heart in his eyes.

While looking to Sakura like a dog who wants to have begged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto finish eating, Naruto is full of energy again.

Then they continue to their mission.

After 30 minutes they reach the sand country.

They talked to the people to have more information.

The people said the one who stole their treasure is a great Ninja.

And the great ninja can turn into invisible.

"How can we catch it?" Naruto asked.

"Let's think of a plan?" Neji said very seriously.

"..."Naruto is thinking...

"..."Neji is thinking...

"...I have a plan" Sakura said in exciting manner.

Let's say to the guard of the missing treasure to have a fake treasure"

Sakura whispered.

"For what?" Naruto is confusing.

"Your so stupid!, If we can have a fake treasure the thief will come again to make sure that the one we change is the fake not the one it was holding." Neji explained very confident.

"Right" Then we will make a trap." Sakura is proud to say it.

"Non-sense, I thought we will have a fight!" Naruto is annoyed.

"And if it is a really great ninja why it is being turn invisible?" Naruto said like a brave man.

"When we will do it?" Neji asked

"Now and tomorrow" Sakura answered.

"Now and tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"We will prepare the fake treasure now and do it tomorrow. Sakura answered.

After they say it to the guard, they go to the nearest inn for an overnight.

"3 Rooms" Sakura said.

"But our rooms are full, except in our one last room." said the cashier.

"What???" Naruto, Sakura and Neji shouted like they can't believe they won in the lotto.

"Come on, take it the night is going to be deeper to go to other inns" explain of the cashier.

"Alright" said Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then they get the key to the cashier, and go to the room.

"You two, ummmm...in the floor and I'm in the bed" Sakura ordered like a queen ordering to her maids.

"Oh! No" Naruto whispered to Neji.

"There's any comment?!" Sakura asked confidently.

Naruto and Neji, say nothing while going to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, as they are ready for the mission.

They go to the place in the back of the post while holding a blanket to cover the thief.

When the treasure open Sakura count 1 to 3, then go!

They cover the thief with blanket.

Then pour it with water to erase the effect of the invisibility.

And they discover it is a tall rabbit that can talk.

Naruto lay down because the great ninja is a big rabbit.

They rolled the rope on the rabbit's body.

And bring it to the guard of the treasure.

"Where is our treasure!" the guard said angrily.

Then the rabbit gave it to the guard.

The guard thanks the three.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they back from konoha...

Tsunade congratulate Naruto, Sakura and Neji.

"It's so easy!" Said Naruto.

"You're so arrogant!" Sakura replied to Naruto.

"That's right, how can you be so arrogant, you didn't do anything" Neji is annoyed.

"He has!" Sakura answered Neji.

Naruto give beautiful eyes to Sakura.

"You made a big trouble!" Sakura is arrogant too.

"Wha-a-a-a-at?" Naruto said while he is so sleepy.

"What a deaf?" the two answered angrily.

Then Naruto lay down, because he is very sleepy.

Sakura and Neji, run and leave Naruto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Please review! Thanks!


	2. Double Ganger

**Title:** A Week of Mission

**Author:** Blonde-demon Calendar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** A week full of missions.

-

-

Chapter 2: Double Ganger!!!

"Narutoooooooooo!" A loud voice came from Tsunade.

"Do you want me to call Naruto?" ask Shizune.

"Ok." Tsunade says it just a little bit relaxes.

Shizune walk to Naruto's room and knock the door gently.

"Naruto...?"

"Naruto??"

Shizune open the door, but Naruto was not at his bed.

"Where could Naruto be?" Shizune whispered to herself.

When Shizune went back to Tsunade, she suddenly met Ino.

"Did you saw Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Ummm, yes, he was there at the forests." Ino was not sure.

"Thanks!" Shizune was smiling at Ino.

Shizune run through the road to get through the forest.

"Naruto?!" Shizune was thinking as to where Naruto could go.

Then she repeated it with a comment, "Don't hide in what you did this morning!"

Naruto heard that so he jumped from a tall tree.

"I don't remember. What did I do this morning?" Naruto was confused.

"Don't deny it, I warned you!" Shizune was blackmailing Naruto.

"...?" Naruto was very confused.

"Ok, ok, I'll just remind you." Shizune was forced to say it again.

FLASHBACK

When Tsunade was counting the money that she won in the gambling, Naruto snatched it to Tsunade and jumped through the glass window.

Tsunade was so confused, why Naruto did that to her.

Tsunade had won a lot yesterday so she was crying very loud while screaming Naruto's name.

Then Shizune was awakened to that loud voice came from Tsunade.

-

-

-

"And that was what happened." Shizune explain very clear.

"But I'm just having training, here in the forest!" Naruto said it.

"But if you were just having a training that was that be?" Shizune thought very deep.

"Huh! I don't know!" Naruto replied.

"We'll just go to Tsunade and explain it to her."

-

-

-

Shizune knocked on Tsunade's room.

"Come, in." Tsunade said.

"Here is Naruto but Naruto said that was not him, he was just having a training in the forest." Shizune explained.

"But who will do that to me?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know?" Naruto sounded annoyed.

"How can we prove that you are not the one who stole my money?" Tsunade asked.

"Ummm, I don't have any wounds in my whole body." Naruto replied.

"Ok, I believe you, now." Tsunade commented.

"But how can we get the money that was stolen from you?" Shizune asked again.

They thought of what they going to do to get back the money he stole from Tsunade.

"Is that a double ganger?" Tsunade asked.

"Is that what I hear from the person outside that copies the face of famous person in the konoha's country?" Shizune compare it from the gossips outside.

"So, let's think of a plan that can the 'Naruto 2' or the double ganger come back in Konoha." Tsunade think as if it was a very important mission.

"What we will go to do?" Naruto asked.

"It will be a big mission." Tsunade was very serious.

"Yes!" How serious was Tsunade was opposite of how excited of Naruto.

"Shizune call Ino and Shikamaru, for this mission." Tsunade gave a favor to Shizune.

"Alright, Ino is just easy to call because I ask her when I'm finding Naruto." Shizune replied calmly.

-

-

-

Shizune tried to ask everyone, if they saw Ino and Shikamaru.

And finally Shizune found Ino in an accessory shop. Shizune ran through the door of the accessory shop.

"Ino! Tsunade want to call you." Shizune is so tired of finding Ino and Shikamaru.

"For what?" Ino asked in a beautiful mood.

"Just come and let's find Shikamaru to join this mission, then Tsunade will just explain to you two."

"Ok!"

-

-

-

They walk through the streets to find Shikamaru.

Then Ino look at the side where Shikamaru is sitting.

Ino patted Shizune and say that she saw Shikamaru at the bench.

They ran unto Shikamaru, to say that mission to him.

"Shikamaru!" Ino and Shizune shouted while waving their hands.

"Why are you two, here...?" Shikamaru asked with a shocking face.

"At last we found you!" After Ino say it she sighed a little bit.

"Come let just go to Tsunade to explain to you two what's going on and why I called you two." Shizune tried to became calm.

"Ok." Shikamaru just come to Ino and Shizune.

Then they go to the office of Tsunade.

-

-

-

Ma'm Tsunade, were here. Shizune whispered while knocking the door.

Then Tsunade explain what happen to her by the double ganger of Naruto.

"Ok, we understand." Ino and Shikamaru had self-confidence after they hear the mission.

"For this mission Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto will hold this case." Tsunade discuss who will join this mission.

"OK!" Naruto is so excited.

"But before we go through this mission let's just prepare the necessary things needed to this mission." Ino explaining it with her to hands are on her hips.

"It will going to be a very boring mission." Shikamaru whispered.

-

-

-

Then they started walking to ask if they saw Naruto (or the double ganger).

Then they saw a fork way. "We need to go in different ways." Shikamaru think just a little bit.

"But we will need a destination." Ino requested to Shikamaru and Naruto. "Ummm, that well, can be." Shikamaru suggested to Ino and Naruto that just wondering what they are talking about.

Then Ino is in the right way and Shikamaru is at the left and Naruto has no other decision but to go in the middle of the fork way.

"Bye!" Naruto is excited.

-

-

-

While Ino is walking she meets a small gang that force to her to fight with them. "It has many ways, why here?" Ino whispered while annoying that they chose to fight a girl.

(Their surroundings are just a one pretty flower on the side and the whole is a flat grass.)

After Ino kill them and survive, she continues walking through the dark way.

Until Ino reach again the field, where Ino fight a small gang.

"Huh! I'm here again." Ino thinks why she comes again in that field.

"Oh no! If I left just one or many more members of that gang, they were going to use their powers to loss me." Ino is very concerned that there's a chance that Ino didn't kill some of them.

Ino tried again to cross the way, where she comes before.

But again Ino arrived to the flower and the flat grasses.

"I'm tired, so I'll just nap a little bit and go to our destination or the well." Ino sighed.

After Ino napped at some grass Ino walk again to reach the well.

When Ino arrive at the well, Ino comes first. Ino just sit on the side of the well and wait to Shikamaru and Naruto.

-

-

-

Shikamaru on the other side is walking with a bubble gum in his mouth.

He keep walking and walking until Shikamaru found a crying dog.

Shikamaru run and do his last chew then he threw his bubble gum on his mouth in the dirty grass.

Shikamaru tried to think what happen to the crying dog.

"There's no other person in here so this dog is missing." Shikamaru is looking around.

Shikamaru get the dog and walk to find the owner.

He kept walking again, until Shikamaru found a crying girl. And Shikamaru come nearly to the girl and kneel.

"Why are you crying? Shikamaru asked like a boy.

"Because my pet dog is missing!" The girl is in a crying mood.

"Is this your pet?" Shikamaru asked but he knew earlier because they are two crying.

"BROWNIEEE!" The girl screamed with happiness.

"At last! I found the owner of that crying dog, but the double ganger of Naruto is..." Shikamaru is like an airplane that will crash.

Shikamaru walk until he sees a fire. He joins the gossipers of that fire drama and asks "What happen here?" Shikamaru is panicking.

"A candle falls in their table and straight to the rug." The gossiper replied.

"There are some left alone inside that burning house?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, just still a girl." The gossiper is sure to her answer.

"Ok, thanks." Shikamaru think that he needs to save the little girl.

Shikamaru run through the burning house and tried to defense the girl at the side and very scared.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Shikamaru cough to that smoke.

Shikamaru carry the girl into his back and avoid the falling and burning woods.

After they survive in the fire. The girl's mother cries out loud.

"SHEILAAAA!" The mother cried super loud while panicking.

"MAMAAA!" Sheila hugged her mother while crying.

"Thank you for saving the life of my daughter, Sheila." The mothers thank goodness of Shikamaru.

"Thank you too, you're my superhero." Sheila had a little voice while thinking Shikamaru is her "superman".

Shikamaru scratch his head and think if he going to continue finding the double ganger of Naruto.

"I think I should go now to the well." Shikamaru thinks that neither Naruto nor Ino gets the double ganger.

After Shikamaru gets back to the well, he saw Ino alone. He run to Ino and ask "Where's Naruto?"

"Huh, Naruto is still not here."

"Ok, let's just wait for him." Shikamaru said calmly.

-

-

-

And at the Naruto's side. Naruto is still walking and tease the place where he was.

"There's no one who can fight in here?" Naruto asked in annoying voice.

While walking he see a crowd place. Naruto suddenly run through that place and ask what happened.

"What happened here?" Naruto said.

"You're double stole jewelry and money." Said the gossiper.

Naruto went inside of the stolen house.

A police saw Naruto, but it was really not Naruto that stole the jewelry.

"I am not the criminal!" Naruto complained.

"Let's talk about this in the office."

Then they went in to the office. Then, Naruto explained that it was not him. Then, Naruto was free.

Naruto do first is to go to the well for help of Ino and Shikamaru.

-

-

-

"Hey everybody, I'm back." Naruto shouted at them.

"Do you saw your double ganger?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's why I'm here for your help." Naruto sighed.

"Why do you saw your double ganger?" Ino asked.

"Yes, he has a new victim."

"How did you know?" Ino asked again.

"Because when I'm walking I saw a crowd place and I run through them to ask. Then they said it is my double ganger. So when I go inside they brought me to the jail and I explain what happens so he let me get out of jail." Naruto explain.

And then, they go back to where the stolen-property house was. Then, they asked where the double ganger was. They said, "It go to the dark forest." the gossiper said.

Then they run the dark forest to find the double ganger of Naruto.

-

-

-

"Wherever you are getting out in there!" Ino shouted with echo.

"Boring!" Shikamaru whispered.

After a few minutes the double ganger appears.

"Who is you and why do you copy the face of Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! because of his body I got a lot of money." a deep voice came from the double ganger of Naruto.

"I'm wasting my time to talk to you, just fight with me!" Naruto annoyed while using his Kage Bunshin technique.

Then Naruto suddenly hit him.

Because the double ganger was not strong and alert, he was easily defeated by Naruto.

"Ok, just get the money of Tsunade and let's go back to Tsunade." Naruto was very happy to finish again a mission.

-

-

-

AN: READ AND REVIEW!

PLEASe???

READ AND...

REVIEW!


End file.
